


Time Traveling

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith in the past, Pack Bonding, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith gets sent back in time and ends up rescuing/saving the entire pack (as kits), leading them to recognize Keith in the present time.
Relationships: Antok & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Thace (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Keith & Ulaz (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	1. Time Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets sent back in time and ends up rescuing/saving the entire pack (as kits), leading them to recognize Keith in the present time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. This was suggested by Tayzx101.

"Time Traveling"

Keith looked around. He didn't recognize the planet he was on, but he noticed there were sentries and low level Galra officers there. He avoided attracting attention to himself as he observed the installation we was near. There was something not right; Keith could feel it, even though he couldn't figure out what it was just yet.

He stayed in the shadows and slunk along the edges until he saw something that got his blood hot. There were Galran kits here that were being used for labor. There were four of them, and they looked familiar. One was lavender with short white headfur, and another one was violet in color. There were two other kits that were the same color, but one had red markings on his head and shoulder length white strands and the other was taller and had a tail.

Something about these kits was familiar to Keith, but he was sure that he hadn't met them before. However, he couldn't allow these kits to be used for slave labor. It was wrong. Kids of any race were precious; he had learned that. He had always enjoyed caring for the younger kids at the orphanage.

He leapt out and used his Marmora blade to dispatch the sentries that were in charge of watching the kits. This man with violet cheek stripes destroying the sentries scared the kits, the violet one hiding behind the lavender one. The one with the tail was shielding the other three. Once the danger passed, the man turned to the kits.

"Don't hurt us please," the tailed kit pleaded.

Keith couldn't explain his actions, but he followed his instincts. He purred to the kits, which put them at ease. The violet one poked his head out and approached the man, who scooped him up. The kit nuzzled Keith's head before he turned to the others and chirped. The other three slowly approached the pair.

Keith smiled. "What are your names, kits?"

"Thace."

"Ulaz."

"Kolivan."

"Antok."

Keith was in shock. These kits were his pack members as kits. He must have been sent into the past somehow. How didn't matter at that moment. He had four kits to take care of. "I'm Keith. Where are your parents?"

Tears gathered in the golden eyes of all four, but Ulaz spoke. "We were taken from them. We don't know where they are."

Keith purred and gathered all four into his arms, hugging them. "It'll be okay, kits. I'll see if we can find them."

Suddenly, a roar drew their attention. Little Kolivan perked up, recognizing the sound. A large Galra in a familiar Blade uniform appeared out of the forest. He unsheathed a Marmoran blade. "Release my kit!"

Kolivan wriggled out of Keith's grasp and rushed over to the Blade. "Papa! It's okay. He saved us!"

Keith set the other kits down, unsheathed his blade, and knelt down, holding his transformed blade in his hands (palms up). The older Blade seemed to freeze, looking at Keith's position. It was the position of a younger Blade to show deference to an older, more experienced Blade.

"Rise. You're a Blade? I've never seen you before."

"Can we talk somewhere else? These kits need to get somewhere safe."

"Follow me." The Blade scooped up Kolivan, who wrapped his arms around his neck and purred.

Keith scooped up Antok and Ulaz. Thace jumped onto his back and clung to him. Keith purred to the three kits as he followed Kolivan's father to the pod, where he radioed the members of his team. The kits slipped out of Keith's grasp, calmer now that they were somewhere familiar.

Kolivan's father entered the pod and allowed Keith to sit down near the only member of the team that stayed behind. The female was holding a younger kit that had violet headfur with magenta underneath and purple fur with slightly darker purple stripes on her cheeks. The younger kit sniffed in his direction and let out a questioning noise. "Shh, Krolia. It's okay. We'll find our pack kits."

Keith's eyes widened. That was his mom as a kit! Just then, Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Kolivan rushed in and over to Krolia and her mom. The tick her eyes landed on her pack brothers, they lit up, and she leapt out of her mom's arms and onto her brothers. Nuzzles were exchanged, and purrs were heard, which masked the hurried footsteps of three Blades.

"Ulaz!"

"Thace!"

"Antok!"

All five kits looked up, the three in question looking up.

"Daddy!" Antok rushed over to his Dad.

"Mama!" Thace was scooped up by his Mom.

"Papa!" Ulaz purred to his Dad.

Krolia turned to look at Keith and approached him. She lifted her arms up, and Keith gently picked her up. She patted his cheek stripes. "You have the same stripes I do."

"You're cute," Keith said.

Kolivan's father put a hand on Keith's shoulder and spoke when Keith looked up at him. "Now that the kits are safe, I want answers. You are clearly a Blade, but I have never seen you before."

"This is going to sound weird, but it's the truth. I'm from the future. I do not know how I got here or why I was here, but I need to go back. My pack is going to be worried about me."

"Who is in your pack?"

"All of these kits but as grown ups plus another kit a little older than me."

 _"Another_ kit?"

Keith tensed slightly. He hadn't meant to let it slip that he was still technically a kit. He bowed his head a little. "Yes. I am still considered a kit."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

Of all the reactions Keith was expecting, being pulled into a cuddle pile with all five kits and the five adults was at the bottom of the list. He relaxed, his eyes drifting closed, when he felt claws being dragged through his hair and all the kits cuddled up against him.

%%%

Keith's eyes opened, and he noticed that he was on the castle ship. He was standing off to one side with Pidge, Lance, and Hunk while Shiro had his Galra hand at a Blade's neck. The Blade stepped back, his mask disappearing and his ears flicking out.

"Ulaz?" Instead of Shiro asking the question, it was Keith.

Ulaz turned and looked at the Red Paladin, whom he had flung around and who was removing his helmet. "Keith?"

"Hi, kit," Keith said softly.

Keith was unprepared for Ulaz to nuzzle his head. "Keith."

Keith reached up and stroked Ulaz's headfur. He whispered, "It's all right, kit. I'm here."

Ulaz softly purred at the term, even though he was older than Keith now. "Don't call me that in public, please."

"All right." Keith closed his eyes, enjoying the proximity of one of the kits he saved.

%%%

When Keith opened his eyes, he was standing next to Shiro at the Blade of Marmora headquarters.

"I am Shiro, and this is Keith. We are Paladins of Voltron."

"Keith?" the tall masked Blade from behind them asked. Keith turned slightly, removed his helmet, and smiled when Antok caressed his cheek stripes. "It's you."

"Hi, Antok."

"Keith?"

Keith turned around and faced the approaching Blade, who was deactivating his mask. "Hi, Kolivan."

To Shiro's surprise, Kolivan reached out and pulled Keith close, nosing his hair. "It really _is_ you. We thought you might have been a dream."

"I'm no dream. I'm here to take the trials and awaken my blade."

"Very well."

Keith closed his eyes and sighed. This was going to hurt.

%%%

Keith opened his eyes and wasn't surprised that he was some place different. He realized what was going on. He was traveling through time, reliving the moments he had initially met the Blades. Currently, he was on Zarkon's command ship. He was hiding while Thace typed in the old code while being taunted by the Druids. He leapt out of hiding, throwing his blade with a cry of "Kit, duck!"

Fortunately, Thace did duck. It was in response to Keith's voice. Once the two of them took care of the Druids, Thace turned to Keith and chirped. He nuzzled Keith's head. "Keith, it's you. I missed you."

Keith stroked Thace's headfur. "Yeah, it's me, kit. However, we have to continue the mission first, and by the way, I will _not_ allow you to die. You are going to set this up, and then, you are coming with me, kit."

"Yes, sir."

Keith smiled and closed his eyes, satisfied that another one of his kits was safe.

%%%

When Keith opened his eyes again, he saw he was in the nest at headquarters. It was full of the pillows and blankets he was used to, and Regris was sleeping in the spot next to him.

As Keith sat there trying to figure out what was going on, the door to the nest room opened, admitting the rest of his pack. Krolia noticed her youngest kit was awake and deep in thought. She knelt down and rumbled to him. His head shot up and smiled as his eyes landed on each adult member of his pack. "Hi, kits."

He grinned as he dodged Antok's tail as it tried to land a soft blow to his head. "Sorry. Now that I saved you all in the past, multiple times for a couple of you, it's hard _not_ to call you guys 'kits'. However, I will try hard not to."

Ulaz and Thace pulled Keith in between them and nuzzled his head. Ulaz whispered, "Just between us, Keith, if you want to refer to Thace and myself as 'kits' in private, then you may. You saved us twice, after all."

Keith purred to Thace and Ulaz, returning the nuzzles. He still didn't know _why_ he had been traveling through time or how it happened, but he was glad he did.

Fin


	2. Little Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A companion piece to "Time Traveling" where Keith spends some time with the kit version of his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a companion piece to "Time Traveling."

"Little Mama"

Krolia panted and whimpered in her sleep. She was engulfed in a nightmare and alone in the nest or so she thought. She was surprised to feel someone scoop her up and nuzzle her. The lack of fur concerned her until she heard the purr. She realized it was the time traveler. He was there from the future and was considered pack. In fact, he was very soothing to the little kit. He gently licked her cheek stripes so like his own. Her eyes slid open slowly and landed on his face. She let out a questioning noise. He cooed to her. "It's all right, kit. I've got you."

She snuggled into his chest with a little sigh before she starting purring, just so glad that she wasn't alone. "Keith?"

"Yes, kit."

"Don't leave me."

"Not my intention, kit, but I will at some point. However, we will meet again, but for now, I'm here for you and the other four kits."

"Is there anything you can tell me about the future?"

Keith hesitated. What was he allowed to say? Kolivan's father hadn't forbidden him from saying anything, but Keith remembered a little from his temporal mechanics class at the Garrison. Would telling the kit version of his mom mess with the time stream? If he was vague about some things, surely that would be okay.

"Well, we have a large pack. There are you five kits as adults and myself and another slightly older kit."

"You don't act like a kit though."

"I didn't grow up around Galra, so I'm learning as I go." Keith smiled. "The one who is most successful at getting me to act like a kit is you actually."

"Are we close?"

"Not as close as I'd like, but that's probably more my fault than anything."

Krolia sat up and rubbed her cheek stripes against his. "I'm sure your Mama and Daddy love you just the way you are."

"My Dad died when I was younger, but my Mama loves me so much. She tells me that all the time."

"My Mama does that too, but where is she? I thought she's be back by now." Krolia's eyes started tearing up.

Keith reacted immediately. He hoisted Krolia a little higher, her nose ending up near the scent gland in his neck. She took a deep breath and noticed that his scent screamed blood relation. She chirped and pulled back. "Y-your scent."

"What about it?"

"It smells like family. We're related, aren't we?"

Keith hesitated but found he couldn't lie to her. "Yes. We are related."

"How?"

Keith threw caution to the wind. "You're my Mama."

Krolia was surprised but shouldn't have been because the cheek stripes were a family trait. Her Mama had them, she had them, and she apparently gave them to her kit. She purred to him. "I'm glad you told me. Thank you."

Keith wrapped his arms around her and purred back. "You're welcome...little Mama." Krolia snuggled into his lap and yawned. "Get some more rest, and your Mama will be back when you wake up."

"And you'll stay with me too?"

Keith petted her headfur. "I won't leave before you wake up." Satisfied, Krolia closed her eyes and fell asleep, purring softly. "Sweet dreams, little Mama."

Fin


	3. Napping Kits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the past, Keith starts to doze when he is joined by kit Thace, who is trying to avoid taking a nap. Thace's mom comes upon both and is pleased that her kit is with Keith and has finally fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a companion piece to "Time Traveling" and "Little Mama."

"Napping Kits"

Keith should have been more surprised than he was when he felt a fluffy kit crawl into his lap, purring. Keith chuckled and nuzzled his head before he began grooming his headfur, eliciting a louder purr from the kit.

The door opened, and Thace's mom entered the room, smiling when she saw her kit in the time traveler's arms. "Oh, thank the stars you have him, Keith. He was trying to avoid a nap."

Keith paused in grooming the violet headfur. "My pack used to trick me into taking naps." Seeing Thace's mom about to interrupt, he quickly added, "But now I take naps without having to be coerced."

Thace's mom slid in behind Keith and started nuzzling Keith's hair. "Then, why are you still awake, kit?"

"I was drowsing when Thace entered the room and was concentrating on getting him to sleep." Keith started purring from the affection from his packmate's mother.

"Then, relax, kit, and take a nap. I'm here to watch over you." She rumbled as she wrapped her arms around Keith and led him to lean against her.

Keith felt Thace shift slightly in his arms, letting him know that the kit actually fell asleep in his arms. This fact coupled with the warmth of the Galra holding him let Keith know it was safe to allow his eyes to close, a contented purr escaping him.

Thace's mother smiled at the two sleeping kits in her arms. She knew that Keith could disappear at any time, but she couldn't help growing at least a little bit attached to the older kit. The knowledge that he was pack to her kit and the other pack kits when they grew up helped in that respect. She wondered if the kit had met her in the future.

Fin


	4. Kit vs. Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the past, Keith still gets to play fight. It's much more enjoyable when it's with another kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a tiny companion piece to "Time Traveling" and "Little Mama" and "Napping Kits."

"Kit vs. Kit"

Antok's tail wagged in excitement as he and the other kit adopted fighting stances and circled each other with matching grins on their faces.

Antok darted forward but at the last dobosh tucked and rolled between Keith's legs. He ended up behind the other kit and rolled back up onto his feet. He immediately jumped onto Keith's back and tried to yank him down. Keith grinned and gently flipped him off of his back. Antok scrambled back to his feet.

Keith flung himself at the little Galra, jumping at the last tick, which effectively catapulted him over Antok's shoulders. Keith landed behind him and aimed a kick at his knees, which would have connected if Antok's tail hadn't tripped him, forcing him to land on his back. Keith backward rolled away from the tail's reach and popped to his feet again. The grin on his face was even bigger.

The two continued play fighting, unaware that Antok's Dad was watching the two. He was quite impressed at how careful Keith was concerning his son's tail. He must have had prior experience play fighting with someone who had a tail who wasn't much bigger than him.

Fin


	5. Take Your Kit To Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Take Your Kit To Work Day and Keith tags along with Ulaz, who joins his Papa in the med bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a companion piece to "Time Traveling," "Little Mama," "Napping Kits," and "Kit vs. Kit."

"Take Your Kit To Work Day"

Keith was puzzled. In all the time he spent at headquarters, he had never heard of 'take your kit to work day.' He knew what it meant. His Pop had taken him to the firehouse, telling him it was 'take your kid to work day,' but he never realized that the Blades had a similar day. He couldn't help but grin as he accompanied Ulaz and his Papa to the med bay. Keith found it adorable that Ulaz loved to help out in the med bay, even when he was a kit. Ulaz even had a small version of his Papa's uniform, which was the same uniform that Ulaz wore in Keith's present.

Ulaz was excited to have Keith come with him and his Papa. He couldn't explain it, but something told him that the other kit liked to help out in the med bay as well.

Ulaz's Papa was actually grateful that Keith agreed to accompany them to the med bay as there was much to do. He could give the kits some simple tasks to do while he treated some seriously hurt Blades who had been exposed to some stranger radiation (but were no longer contagious [if they were, neither kit would have been let within hearing distance of the doors]) and who had stayed for overnight observation. In fact, one or both kits could probably run security at the door to make sure only pack members were permitted or maybe they would want to clean instruments and put them away afterwards.

%%%

It ended up actually ended up being a boring quintant for Keith, but he wasn't about to let Ulaz or his Papa find out. He did enjoy seeing kit Ulaz scurry after his Papa as they checked over the hurt Blades, who were happy to see the lead medic's kit helping out in the med bay. Even though his pack was mostly technically there, Keith found himself missing them. He hoped he would be able to get home to them before too long.

Fin


	6. Reading To Lift His Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's sad that he's still in the past and little Kolivan tries to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a companion piece to "Time Traveling", "Little Mama", "Napping Kits", "Kit vs. Kit", and "Take Your Kit To Work Day".

"Reading To Lift His Mood"

Keith was huddled under a pile of blankets in the familial nest room, which was a typical kit move when they were sad about something as it immersed them in the scents of their pack. Most of the scents were ones that Keith's instincts recognized as his pack, but there was one missing and additional scents that Keith only just recently got to know. He was still in the past where the adults of his pack were kits, their parents were still alive, and Regris wasn't there. He buried his face in a nearby pillow, which happened to have Krolia's scent on it. It helped a lot, considering Krolia was his mother, but it still didn't lift his mood all the way.

%%%

Kolivan didn't like seeing any of the other kits sad, and that included Keith. He knew Keith was hiding in the familial nest due to his scent. Kolivan knew a surefire way to cheer someone up was to give them a book to read. Reading always lifted his mood, so he entered the nest room, carrying his favorite book. He carefully climbed into the nest, making sure not to climb onto Keith as the other kit may not know he was there. He sat down next to where Keith was and patted some part of Keith.

%%%

Keith jolted awake at someone patting his head. He didn't remember falling asleep and shifted, causing the patting to stop. He peered out of the blankets and saw kit Kolivan sitting next to him with a book in his claws. He recognized the book as the one Blade Leader Kolivan gave him back in his present when he started learning Galran. He wasn't good at it yet, but he was apparently learning it well enough for a kit his age, according to his pack.

"I noticed you were sad, so I thought I could cheer you up." He held up the book. "This is my favorite book. I thought we could read it together."

Keith was surprised. When Blade Leader Kolivan gave him the book, he never told him it was his favorite when he was a kit. Keith uncovered his head but was still hugging the pillow that smelled like Krolia. Kolivan smiled and opened the book. Even though it was a children's book, Keith enjoyed the simple story of a typical Galran pet, a Yupper named Durqan, solving some simple mysteries.

Kolivan watched Keith as they read the book together. He seemed to be a little happier, not all the way, but he suspected that Keith wouldn't be completely happy until he was back home. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too much longer before that happened.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Keith enjoyed reading with kit Kolivan and decided to take a nap before getting lunch. When he reopened his eyes, he couldn't help but trill in excitement. He was back in his time. The tail that was wrapped around his ankle tightened as a sleepy voice was heard. "Go back to sleep. It's not time for lunch yet, Keith."
> 
> Keith grinned as he realized that it was Regris. He cuddled up against Regris and purred, happy to be back with his entire pack.


	7. Visiting The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Keith returns to his present, the parents visit the future and see their kits all grown up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This was suggested by KitCat1995.

"Visiting The Future"

Keith was so happy to be back in the present. He missed spending time with Regris and the other members of his pack as adults. He still called Thace and Ulaz 'kits' once in awhile but only if they were in the nest room. He was just getting used to being the youngest kit in the pack again, when another time traveling event occurred. Fortunately, Keith didn't move through time, but five other Galra did.

Keith had been lounging in the nest, trying to learn more Galran, so when the door opened, he didn't even look up. He was focused on trying to sound out the word that he didn't even register that the scents were different than he would have expected. He gave a frustrated whine at failing to figure out how the word was supposed to sound like.

"Ilzets, kit. Ill-zet-ss."

Keith grinned and chirped before he turned around. "Thanks, Koli-what?"

Keith stared at the five adult Galra that he _only_ saw when he was in the past. He glanced around and recognized Regris's blankets that were to his right. Keith's eyes darted from his brother's blankets to the adult Galra, and he gave off a questioning noise.

Thace's mother came forward and knelt outside the nest but next to Keith. She reached out and stroked his hair. "You're all right, kit."

"But...how are...you...here?" Keith asked in between purrs.

"We aren't entirely sure," Krolia's mother admitted.

A startled chirp at the door drew everyone's attention to Krolia standing there staring at the five familiar Galra in the nest room with her kit.

Krolia's mother stared at the adult standing at the door. Her violet colored headfur with magenta underneath and purple fur with slightly darker purple stripes on her cheeks reminded her of her daughter. "Krolia?"

"Mother?" Krolia took a step forward cautiously. "How are you here?"

"Mama, I think they traveled through time like I did," Keith spoke up.

Krolia slipped over into the nest and over to her kit. He snuggled against her, and she looked at the quintet of adults but addressing Keith. "I think we should tell the rest of our pack about them, kit, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

Krolia pulled out her data pad and messaged the rest of her pack 'Nest. Now. Urgent.'

She set it aside but didn't have to wait long. The door opened, admitting Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, and Regris. The adults all paused in the doorway like Krolia had. Regris skirted around the groups, when Krolia beckoned him over. He entered the nest and snuggled against her as well, catching her mother's attention. "So, you have two kits, daughter?"

"Keith is biologically mine, but I adopted Regris when his pack died on a mission." At Krolia's answer, Regris whimpered a little, eliciting a comforting purr from his brother.

The four male Blades stared at the familiar group of Blades. Thace took a step towards the only other female of the group. "Mother?"

"Thace." Thace's mother brought her son close and held him.

"Ulaz."

Ulaz looked up at his father, who was wearing the same uniform he was, and hurried over, practically throwing himself at him. "Papa."

Kolivan's father noticed his son had a scar across his right eye and reached out to brush it in slight confusion. Kolivan jerked back, just out of reach. "Father, please don't touch that."

"What happened, kit?"

"It happened on a mission. Antok and I were caught in an explosion. Fortunately, neither of us were blinded by the explosion."

Kolivan's father looked over to where Antok had been standing and saw him hugging his father with their tails linked. Their rumbling drew everyone's attention. Krolia giggled. "I think we all should spend time together for as long as our parents are here."

"Is the nest large enough for everyone, Mama?" Keith asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, but even if it wasn't, it would be no trouble to enlarge it."

Keith settled back against his mother and wasn't surprised that he felt Regris's tail wrap around his ankle. Antok's father realized that Keith's close relationship with Regris was the reason Keith had known how to avoid Antok's tail when the two kits had play fought. "So, this is the other kit you mentioned, Keith?"

Keith lifted his eyes to meet Antok's father's gaze but didn't move his head from his mother's shoulder. "Yes. This is Regris."

"However, both of my kits are tired," Krolia interrupted. "We should continue this when they wake as long as you all are still here."

Keith smiled as he felt his mother start grooming his hair and started purring. His purring was joined by Regris's as they both fell asleep ensconced in their mother's arms.

Krolia's mother, Thace's mother, Kolivan's father, Ulaz's father, and Antok's father silently watched over the two kits as they rested, thinking about their own kits' reactions to seeing them appear in the nest room. The disbelief in their tones and actions spoke of one truth; a horrible reality of war. None of them were alive in the future.

Fin


End file.
